Adam's Online Diary
by Pocket Manda
Summary: Just what the title says. Adam's deepest, darkest secrets...OK, maybe not his secrets, but loads of Adam comedy and his feelings. Kradam fluff included! :D AMERICAN IDOL FANFIC
1. Entry 1

**Disclaimer - Okay, I don't own American Idol or Adam Lambert or Kris Allen...or anyone else from that show. They own themselves, but I wish I did. Hey, a girl can dream, can't she? Especially one obsessed over Kradam. -drools- **

**Anyway, Adam's online diary contins his deepest, darkest secrets...maybe they don't, but they're pretty funny. Don't tell Adam this, but I broke into his house and took these. What!? I left a note!!! Sheesh... 3 Enjoy.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**April 21****st**** 10:30 p.m**

I can't believe Kris and I are still in this – okay, maybe I did, but so what? He didn't think he would get this far, but I kept reassuring him he was an amazing singer and he deserved every ounce of it. So did Allison and Danny! They are all so talented. Well…maybe not Danny. But he's still cool. I guess.

Anyway, Kris is so adorable! The way he laughs, and the way he talks…wow, I'm thinking _a lot _about Kris. It's not that shocking since he is really attractive. It's kind of disappointing that he's married. I mean, if he was single…no. No trying to turn a straight guy gay, or bi for that matter, it's just wrong. But still, it would be pretty amazing –giggles-. Having Kris all to myself…-happy sigh-

Ha-ha, it's still pretty early. (Okay, yes! I think 10:30 is still pretty early. Sue me… 3) Maybe I should go check what Kris and the others are doing.

Kris and Danny were in the front of the TV playing the Wii!! Danny was losing so badly! These guys crack me up, you have no idea. It's a wonder why I haven't died of laughter by now. Allison was…er, I actually don't know where Allison was. :o Oh my. Maybe I should look for her?

Allison ended up in the shower…yeeeeaaaaah…

I guess I'll go do the same. Then I'll go get some beauty sleep. How can Kris fall asleep so damn fast!? It astounds me! The moment he places that pretty little head of his on the pillow, he's out like a light. I wish I could do that. D: So jealous of his mad skillz.

Good night all my sexy lovers out there,

Glambert out! (Ha-ha, just like Seacrest! Aren't I _special_?)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hahaha, Adam _is _special!!! :D Review please! 3 And leave love. The entries will get better, I promise.**

**I know it's short, but bare with me - Adam tends to not write a lot this late even though he says it's early. Gee, what a retard. I guess that's why we love him so. :S oh well.**


	2. Entry 2

**April 22****nd**** 8:30 p.m**

So, what's up diary? Anything new happen? Guess what happened to me! I was able to sneak a little kiss on Kris' neck today after the show!! **Insane, right!?** I don't think he felt it though after we had a quick group hug (don't ask me why we hugged…). But it was totally worth it.

Oh! Kris is headed this way…

Kris didn't see a word. ^.^ I managed to block it with my huge self. Speaking of huge, do I need to lose weight? I mean, I'm a little plump…eh, it's probably from all the chocolate cake I eat. Anyway, BB wanted to know what I was writing. So I told him I was adding an entry to my diary. After I said the word 'diary' he made this face :/ and stalked off to his room. Poor baby was curious. –wink- lol

Today's show was amazing!! I rocked…_hard_. And Kris was delightful as always.

Maybe I can give Krissy poo a little preview of what my diary holds in store…oh, uh, he knew I kissed him. He just told me…_shit_…but what was really horrible about that was he _fucking whispered_ that into my ear. **Whispered!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!** It sent _chills_ up my spine. He's really asking for it. (

I'm going to bed now – I wanna wake up early for shopping tomorrow!! :D

Goodnight all my sexy lovers out there,

Glambert out! 3

P.S Kris sneaked by my defenses and totally just pecked me on the cheek saying, "Just returning the favor"….that's it; he asked for it.


	3. Entry 3

April 30th 2:30 p.m

I know diary. Sorry I haven't posted anything lately - I've been swamped with rehearsals! Anyway, Matt left.  
Kind of depressing really. At least Kris is still here...speaking of Kris, I still need to get him back. >}  
What should I do to him? Scare him stupid? Cause him mental scarring? Or make him realize my true feelings...

I kind of like the first one...

Same day 6:23 p.m

Let me just explain in my p.o.v (point of view - for all you blondes out there...including me) of what I decided to do to shortie:

*Kris was in the kitchen getting ice cream, but since he was way too short to reach the cup he wanted to use, I decided to "help". I found him on his tippy toes with his white t-shirt riding up his back, and since I had just finished a glass of extremely cold water, I stuck my hand up his shirt. He legit jumped two feet in the air onto the counter and screamed, "HOLYFUCKMOTHEROFGOD"  
as loud as his little lungs could. He took one sight of me and slapped me as hard as he could, then started whimpering and shouted off apologies. Even though that slap stung - the midget's got some powerful slaps - I laughed my ass off. His reaction was pure gold! And the best part was that I had put a small video camera next to this vase Lil had gotten! ~Can anyone say Youtube?  
"There, now you can reach your cup." I could barely breathe from laughing so hard. Kris muttered a few choice words, turned around on the counter, got his cup, and turned back around to find me taking a scoop of chocolate ice cream from the bucket. I stopped in mid-bite,  
while his mouth hung open. ~When is his mouth ever shut?  
We stared at each other for what seemed like an hour or two before he pulled the spoon out of my mouth. He grimaced at the spoon and tossed it into the sink. I giggled. "What's so funny now!?" He asked incredulously, flailing his arms slightly. "You, uh, got some ice cream on your face..." I bit my lips to keep from laughing anymore, but tears rolled down my face. Kris tried to look at his face, causing his eyes to go cross-eyed, which made me laugh even more. Kris frowned, but a smirk played on his lips.  
"Well, so do you." He looked triumphant. ~Little bugger.  
He reached out and wiped the smudge with his index finger, but before he could clean it on a napkin I grabbed his hand and stuck his finger in my mouth, sucking on it. Kris' eyes grew so large I thought they were going to pop out of his head! I kissed his hand and smirked down at him. Even though he was sitting on the counter I was still a little taller. His mouth was STILL open which looked like an invitation to me, so I kissed him. On the lips,  
of course. But it was a quick one. His face flushed and I beamed, feeling accomplished. Patting his knee, I turned to leave, but stopped in the doorway.  
"We're even now." It took a few seconds for him to register what I had meant.  
"No! We're not! That just means I get to get back at you." "Then figure something out. You know where you can find me." I winked at him.*

And that's what happened! :D Silly Kris for thinking he can do something to get back at me! Who does he think he is?  
Anyway...uh, I went shopping! Got loads of good stuff at...good prices? Haha, who cares?! My favorite piece is a studded leather jacket with rhinestones on the back spelling GLAM. It was too good to be true!! Well, I'm actually tired, so I think I'm going to head for bed. -thinks- Hm, I wonder what Kris is planning...I hope it's not while I'm sleeping...

Goodnight all my sexy lovers out there,

Glambert out!

P.S I'm scerd!!! 


End file.
